1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to active vibration control and, more particularly, to actuator mounting brackets for active vibration control systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally active vibration control systems in aircraft use shakers or actuators (e.g. active vibration elements) to vibrate a structural component at a discrete frequency to cancel the input disturbance (noise/sound and/or vibration), solely related to rotating axis of an aircraft engine. These actuators are mounted to a portion of the aircraft using brackets that generally do not provide easy installation or removal of the actuators and/or brackets especially in retrofit applications.
It would be advantageous to have an active vibration control system actuator mounting bracket that provides substantially unhindered installation and removal of the actuators.